Apes (Fairly OddParents)
Apes are an hostile species that appears in alternate realities in The Fairly OddParents show. They could be a parody of apes in Planet of the Apes saga if it were not for the fact that several of them have monkey-like tails. History First Appearance This apes appears for first time in movie Abracatastrophe. It's been a year since Cosmo and Wanda became Timmy Turner's fairly odd parents and, as a reward for spending all that time without revealing their existence, all magic beings that Timmy has found in his life prepare him a "Fairy-versary" where he receives magic presents of them. Among which there is a magic muffin that can grant wishes against Da Rules. The bad thing is that because of this not only children can use the magic muffin, but also any other creature. So, unfortunately, Bippy, a monkey that is A.J.'s pet, tastes the muffin and wishes that apes were the dominant species in Earth. Because of that reality-altering, Timmy loses his fairies, according to Da Rules, all fairies must be fairy godparents of young dominant species in Earth. Cosmo and Wanda are the first to suffer this change and now are Bippy's fairly godparents. In school of Dimmsdale (now Chimpsdale) Crocker is still obsessed with fairies (Yeah, some things are equal in all realities) and explains to his students the crazy, but true theory, that apes children have fairly godparents and tells his plans to hunt one of them and uses his magic to become the ruler of humans and monkeys. However, police apes burst into the classroom and, accusing Crocker for rebellion, took him in their van to a human test center to dissect him. With him gone as the 1st period class ended, Timmy enters the Crocker Cave and steals a magic detector with the goal to locate Bippy and his fairies and wish the world returned to normal. But, when Cosmo and Wanda explained that already aren't his fairies godparents, he has to use the muffin. Timmy finally catches the muffin. but is captured by police apes, who accuse him for skipping school to trespass their hideout, and took him in their van to the same human test center where both Crocker and Francis are being held. The apes are then suggested by Crocker to take Timmy since he's planning a dinner party on friday. So the Apes took Timmy to a surgical room where his forehead is about to be drilled on when Bippy showed up to rescue him. Bippy is accused of treason by the police ape and manages to fight off them, but is overwhelmed. Luckily, Cosmo, who speaks ape language, understands that Bippy wishes the world returned to normal and all are rescued and the Ape Police ceased to exist. Second Appearance These apes appears again in episode "Vicky Gets Fired" where Vicky is fired by Timmy's parents for have taped over a home movie video so important for them. Determined to get a job, Vicky goes to the mayor and reveals to his pet, Chompy the Goat, that the mayor indulges himself in eating goat meat, causing the goat to chase him out of his office. Vicky then names herself the new mayor and takes over Dimmsdale, rename it "Vickyland" and attack it with his newly established same apes army who rides in horses. Timmy, who is enjoying the time of his life with his godfamily, soon discovers that getting Vicky out of his life causes her to ruin everyone else's. Wanda proposes that they take fire-breathing battle-rhinos and a lion-cloth warrior to Vicky to depose her; however, they lose badly, and Timmy is going to be killed by Vicky and an executioner gorilla when tries wishing that Vicky wasn't the mayor. In new time created by Timmy's wish, Vicky is now president of the U.S.A. and his apes is attacking the country with armored armory. So Timmy wished Vicky wasn't the president. In another new time created by new Timmy's wish, Vicky is the "Dark Empress of Everything that Breathes". And is attacking the planet with her Star-Destroyer-like warship where she is seen accompanied by the same apes. But Timmy wishes Vicky was his babysitter again to maintance the peace. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Hostile Species Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Military Category:Barbarian Category:Brainwashers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Supremacists Category:Gaolers Category:Mongers Category:Slaver Category:Fighters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Torturer Category:Pawns Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains